Crazy for you?
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Trunks and Pan reposted!Sorry it has been ages since i last posted God i'm old so i was kinda confused with the new system..


Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

Disclaimer: Dragonball is created by Akira Toriyama (Bless his brilliant mind). I merely borrow these characters for my own sadistic satisfaction... evil laugh

**Prologue**

Away from the crowd downstairs, the little girl sat in front a huge metal box. In her hand sat a picture, the picture of her wedged between her godfather and her grandfather stared back at her – the moments happiness rolled back into her mind but the smile just failed to rise to her lips. Her grandfather was gone. He was her everything, she wanted to be exactly like him, everything she did until now was for that purpose. Now feeling his absent... she was lost, her hero was gone...her life had lost it purpose.

Setting the picture into the metal box with a shove, she closed it. With the scissors in her left hand she grabbed a portion of her hair, and with an exhale she chopped them off.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Pan?"

Videl's knuckles rattled on the orange door marked _Pan's Room_.

Hearing no answer she cracked the door open and entered, "Pan, everyone's leaving... come down and..."

The room was empty.

Something was not right, "Pan?" She asked again, her voice more urgent this time.

Her eyes went wild as she scanned the room. Then she saw it. Her favourite mp3 player. And on it was a note written 'To Mum and Dad'

She pressed play and heard her daughter's voice,

"_Mum and Dad, don't worry about me...._

"_I'll be back soon, I love you."_

The message was ended with a broken _Bzzzt_, and almost immediately her motherly instinct kicked in. She retreated from her daughter's room and ran downstairs.

Gohan, as if sensing his wife's panic form instinctually turned his attention from their guests to her.

"Gohan, she's gone!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

It was now 4.30 a.m. the tiny rays of sunshine have started to peek into the pitch black sky, it was a chilly morning. Pan made one last stretch before securing her precious cargo on her ride, and with a _Ring!Ring!_ of the stainless steel bell of her bicycle she was off to start her paper route.

8 years have passed since that night... and never once has she stopped missing her family and the friends she left behind. Her heart always ached every time she reminisces about her past, but she knew she needed _this_.

The stories they use to tell her, about the many wonderful adventures that Granpa Goku went on when he was her age always conjures up wonderful though and dreams. That night she left the Son's residence 8 years ago, her mind was obsessed with only one thought. That by somehow retracing his footstep this was her way of paying her final respects to him. To finally be able to say goodbye. This was her way to show how much she loves his Granpa Goku.

The cold breeze patted her face as her bicycle glides down the hilly road her hands expertly throwing the paper to its destination with precision through years of scrupulously hone skills.

Down the road a middle age man with a black and white striped hair and thick moustache waved at her. "Pan!" he called.

Raising her butt, she leaned forward pumping the pedals at blinding speed, accelerating and heading straight for the man.

Startled, the fore mention guy eyes threatened to pop out when Pan showed no sign of slowing down with a distance of only a meter away him. "PAN-CHAN!!! STO-"

And with a sudden burst of ki, the maddening speed of the bicycle turns to a halt inches away from the horrified old man clutching at his heart.

Pan giggled as she looked at the poor old man, "Oji-san, look... 3 minutes and 45 seconds. I beat my old record by 78 seconds!" she exclaimed proudly, barely breaking a sweat after covering the 75 mile radius paper route.

"Are you trying to get me killed, boy!!!" The old man gasped.

Pan just managed a thin smile; she had grown accustomed to people mistaking her as a _he_ that she didn't bother to correct them, "Haha, sorry Oji-san...just got a little excited to see you being this is the last day I'm in town and all."

The expression on the old man's face changed, "So today's the day eh."

Pan notice this and quickly attempted to grab one of the old man cheek's to lighten up the mood, "Aww... are you scared that you'll miss me old man?" She said with a smirk.

"Haha... I'm just afraid to answer to my wife's wrath when she finds out her _future_ son in law is leaving and I wasn't able talk you out of leaving." He said as his face paled a shade lighter.

Pan sweatdropped.

"About that... I need to tell you something Ojii-san," She said wrapping her hand around the shorter man's shoulder.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Pan waved at the group of friends she made during her stay there. The tiny puff of cloud waiting for its owner, she climbed on it before looking back at them, "I'll miss you guys." She yelled as the nimbus flew her up.

"You'll promise to visit me and Nanako won't you!" Mrs. Aino yelled as Pan disappeared into the sky.

"About Pan..."

"What now husband! Can't you see we just lost our potential future son in law??"

"Yeah about that... he's actually a she," the peppered haired man said.

"Mom!!" Nanako shrieked as she caught her mother who fainted at the news.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

NEXT episode: hahaha...comes the good part... Trunks-kun!!!KYA!! =D


End file.
